The Risky Decision
is the one hundred forty second chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred thirty-sixth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features the Dragon Team training for the battle against the Androids. Summary With the Dragon Team having made their decision to train for the upcoming battle with the androids, Vegeta asks Goku how he escaped from Namek. Yamcha recalls King Kai saying that Goku was not going to make it as Frieza's Spaceship would not work. Goku says that he found five space pods nearby, which Vegeta realizes belonged to the Ginyu Force. Goku says that the pod took him to Yardrat, which Vegeta says the Ginyu Force were set to conquer next. Goku even told them that the people of Yardrat were really friendly, and they gave him an outfit identical to the one they wear since his outfit got all torn up from his battle with Frieza. Vegeta says that the people of Yardrat have strange techniques, and that Goku would not have left without learning one. Goku confirms this idea, and claims that he has learned teleportation. To prove the truth of his claim, Goku teleports to Kame House, takes Master Roshi's sunglasses and then returns, amazing the rest of the group. Tien Shinhan asks where and when they should reconvene in three years. Goku does not remember, but Piccolo informs the group, saying that they should meet an hour early. Piccolo says that anyone who does not think they stand a chance should not come, which Vegeta says applies to Piccolo. Bulma defuses the situation by suggesting they attack Dr. Gero right away by asking Shenron for his location. Krillin likes the idea, but Vegeta threatens to kill Bulma if she does so. Goku says that he wants to fight as well, and so does Tien. Even Krillin agrees, saying that a common enemy will keep Vegeta at bay. Bulma is aghast at their decision. The group then splits up to train. Goku, Piccolo and Gohan decide to train together, as do Tien and Chiaotzu, while Krillin and Yamcha opt to train with Master Roshi. Vegeta claims that he will also become a Super Saiyan before flying off. Goku tells Bulma to take care of her baby, which Yamcha interprets as Goku hinting that the two of them should marry and start a family. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta asks Dr. Brief to build him a 300G training room. Goku then tries to convince Chi-Chi to let Gohan train instead of study. Chi-Chi angrily refuses, only for Goku to accidentally send her flying through a wall with a friendly pat on the back. Chi-Chi then reluctantly agrees, but makes Goku promise to give up martial arts after the androids are defeated. Piccolo believes this is one battle that Goku can't win. Vegeta, inside his training room, vows to surpass even the Super Saiyan level. The chapter then skips ahead three years, and Goku, Gohan and Piccolo fly off to meet the androids on the day that Trunks claimed they would arrive. Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Yamcha *Gohan *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Bulma *Master Roshi *Chi-Chi *Dr. Brief *Puar *Scratch Locations *Earth **Northern Wastelands **Kame House **Goku's House **Capsule Corporation Objects *Sunglasses Techniques *Instant Transmission Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters